Blackmailed
by Saeshmea
Summary: Martha have just arrived to Washington when she meets Sean Kelvin Ep. 1.05 Cool , who blackmails her with tell Clark's secret if she don't do what he wants... What will he want from her? Who's going to help Martha? Will it have a happy end? READ & REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Blackmailed - 1**

Some years after he killed Jenna, Clark and Chloe's classmate in the Smallville High school, Sean Kelvin was going to leave the mental hospital. The doctors said that he was better, because he'd stopped saying that he needs heat to live. (Remember: Sean Kelvin, from episode 1.05Cool, was affected by the meteors and he needed heat to survive because his body had been frozen in the lake…) But when he was taken out from the water, after Clark throw him there again, Sean had lost his power, and now he was a normal boy again, well… the most normal he could be after what happened to him…

Sean had spent five years in the mental hospital, five years remembering that he had killed a girl, trying to understand what happened to him, knowing about the-boy-who-stopped-him secret, five years thinking on this boy hot mother, the last woman he saw…

"The fly goes perfect, Lionel, don't worry…" was saying Martha by the phone.

"I'm sorry… but, I can't believe that you're in Washington…"

"Neither me" she answered laughing.

"I will visit you really soon, I promise" he said.

"You needn't… I will be fine"

"So… aren't you going to miss me?"

"Oh… of course I will! I will miss you as much I will miss Clark, and the farm, and the town… I can't believe I'm so far…" said Martha taking her luggage and leaving the airport.

"Do you already know where you have to go?"

"Lionel… doesn't worry! How have I to tell you? I'm fine… Look, I'm seen the man who's waiting me…" said Martha looking at the man who was in front of a limousine with a paper with her name written on it "I have a limousine waiting for me!" whispered "That will be really good!" she exclaimed "Hello" said Martha to the man giving him the luggage and going into the car.

"I'm not sure if I will be able to come tomorrow, but I will be here on Friday, ok?"

"Lionel! I left just some hours ago…"

"And I'm missing you a lot!"

"Oh, dear… I have to leave you… I haven't called Clark yet…"

"He will be worried!"

"Lionel… I haven't done it because you rang me at the same moment I went out the plane" she said laughing.

"Sorry… ok… see you soon, Senator"

"See you soon!"

Martha put down the call and rang her son to tell him that she had arrived to Washington… but he didn't answer…

"Well… I will try later…" she said to herself.

The driver take her to her new home, a luxury apartment near her new office. He gave her the key and a welcome letter which explain that her first meeting was the next Monday, so she had some days to get used to her new home, and to know the city.

It was a lovely flat, with two rooms, so she decided that she will used the second one to have her own office at home. The living room was bigger than the farm's one, and the kitchen was so new! Before she could leave her clothes at the wardrobe, the phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"It's Clark, mum"

"Hi, sweetheart… I called you…"

"I know… sorry… I was with Chloe and I didn't listen it… So… are you already at your new home?"

"Yes, I am… it's… incredible, Clark!"

"And which is your new address? I want to visit you soon!"

"Oh, of course… it's…"

Martha gave the address to her son, and she hadn't already said him goodbye after tell him how the fly went and that Lionel had called her immediately, somebody rang the door.

"Oh… wait a while sweetheart, I have my first visit…" she said as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello mum!"

"Clark!" she exclaimed when she found her son in front of her putting down the phone. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to be your first visit in Washington" he smiled kissing his mother cheek "Wow! That's amazing!" he said going in and looking round the flat.

"It really is…" she said remembering that just her son could begin a phone-call in Smallville and be in Washington before finish it… "Are you staying for lunch?" she asked.

"No… I just wanted to see this… I will be a little busy this week… so I wanted to make sure that you will be in a comfortable place…" her mother stared at him "It was a joke… but I really wanted to know that you'll be ok… I haven't spend a lot of night without you in the farm… and knowing that you're so far… it will be really strange, mum…"

"I will be fine, sweetheart…" she said "It's the same I said to Lionel"

"Ok, mum… I have to leave… I'm having lunch with Lois…" he kissed her mother and left.

Two days later Martha went for a walk in the city. She'd been two days preparing the apartment, putting all things in its place, thinking on what she had to do during her first days at work… and now she wanted a rest. Lionel hadn't visited her yet, but he had called her twice, just that morning. She was worried about that… after thanksgiving their relationship had been stop, but since some weeks ago it seems to be closer than ever, and she wasn't sure of what that meant.

She saw a lovely café in a corner and she stopped to drink some tea and eat something. The man who was going to enter behind her, opened her the door.

"Thanks" she said, but she couldn't see his face really good.

He sat at the table next to her, just at her back, and they left at the same time. Walking, Martha arrived to a park. It was nice, and she sat on a bench. The man sat next to her, but she didn't notice it was the same.

"Hello Mrs. Kent" he sat. And Martha immediately turned to him. "Don't you remember me?"

"Should I know you?" asked Martha trying to remember that face.

"It was some years ago… we met at the Luthor Mansion… My name's Sean Kelvin"

"Sean Kelvin…?" Martha made an effort to remember that name… "Oh my god!" screamed Martha when the image of the-young-classmate-of-his-son's frozen face came to her mind…

"I said you should remember me…" he said smiling… she seemed a kind boy, now.

But as he said that Martha stood up.

"You should stay, senator" said him grasping her wrist and pulling her down. Martha sat down again, trying to be calm.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to meet you… I've spent all these years thinking on you, Mrs. Kent… We could have had a nice time that day if your son hadn't appeared…"

"I have some work to do…" she said trying to leave, but he still grasping her wrist.

"I found you really hot… and I still doing it…" whispered him caressing her hair.

"Sean… I'm really glad to have seen you again, but…"

"I know your son' secret, Mrs. Kent" said him. Then Martha shut up and didn't move. "He had really strange powers… and at the mental hospital of Metropolis there are a lot of people who know about him, Mrs Kent… I have had a lot of time to think, to study, to search… I know that what gave me powers once, can also kill him…"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she whispered with tears on her eyes.

"Of course you know…" and he took a piece of kryptonite from his pocket. "What I don't know if how much pain he feels when he has a piece of this near his body…" she said smiling as Martha looked at the piece of kryptonite and take it. "You can take it… I have more like this…"

"What do you want?" asked Martha.

"For the moment… nothing" said him releasing her hand and caressing his chin "Just… don't tell everybody about this… Ok? We'll meet again, soon…" He stood up, kissed her forehead, and left her alone on the bench, with her tears falling down on that piece of green stone.

TO BE CONTINUED…

P.S. Really thanks to MarthaLuthor, who helped me on this and other of my fics!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Blackmailed - 2**

Martha was already home, sitting down on the dinning room's table, with her head between her hands and the phone in front of her. She didn't know what she should do… Sean had asked her to not talked with anybody about that, but she was in panic thinking that someone knew her son's secret and could tell it to everybody.

Suddenly the door's ring scared her. She stood up thinking that it should be the time to know what would be the conditions of their treat. Her legs were trembling as she asked who was behind the door.

"It's me, Martha" said Lionel voice.

Quickly she dried her tears and tried to seem calm drawing a false smile on her face, as she opened the door.

"Lionel… what a surprise!" she exclaimed kissing his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't came before" he said going inside and giving Martha a big roses bouquet "I wasn't sure of what was the most correct thing to give to somebody who has just moved away…"

"Flowers are a really nice gift, Lionel" said her smiling sweetly and taking the bouquet with her hands, still trembling.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried.

"No" she said before thinking "I meant… yes, I am… of course I am… why shouldn't I" she laughed "It's just the nerves of the first days far from home… and I wasn't hoping you visit today… but… don't worry, please"

"Oh… I can leave if you prefer it… I should have called you before come… shouldn't I?"

"No! You're welcome here at any time, Lionel… really" said her caressing his hand and staring his eyes. They were in silence a while until Lionel asked her if she would like to go out for dinner.

"Sure!" she said "Let me a while to get ready"

When Martha went out the room, wearing a blue dress and after had cleaned her face, Lionel offered her his arm to leave together, and she didn't realized him until they sat down at the restaurant. She didn't know exactly why, but being with him she felt really saved, as if anybody could hurt her if Lionel Luthor was there.

And that was exactly the same that Lionel was thinking since he noticed her hands trembling, her voice shaking and her eyes red after have cried… that something was going on Martha, but he would help her… even if she didn't want to tell him what was the problem.

Who was him? Who was that man who had went out of the apartment with her? Who was the man whose arm she was holding? Who was the man who was sitting with her in the restaurant?

Sean couldn't believe that she could be with another man just a few hours after he have talked with her… Martha stood up and walked to the toilet. Sean followed her. After she had entered into the bathroom Sean entered too and made himself sure that there was anybody else there. He waited Martha to go out the toilet, and when she opened the door he pushed her inside again. She screamed a little, but he put his hand on her mouth and she shut up.

"What the fuck are you doing, Mrs Kent?" he asked upset "Who's that man? Why is he with you?"

"He's just a friend…" she said as he retired his hand "He's Lionel Luthor… Lex's father…" she quickly added "He's just come because my moving… it's just a visit… nothing else…"

"Great… because the visit must finish"

"What?"

"I want you to return home…"

"I… I can't leave Lionel in the middle of the dinner… he'll suspect something!" she exclaimed.

"That's right…" he seemed to be thinking another plan "Ok… that's what you're going to do… you'll go back there and you'll finish the meal… but then you'll say him that you don't feel really good so you need to go home… ok? I will come after he leaves and we're going to enjoy the night together…" he smiled and went out leaving a short kiss on Martha's lips.

She went out after listened the bathroom's door closing, and stayed a while in front the mirror… she opened the water and washed her mouth as if somebody had poisoned it as she began to cry.

"Martha… is anything wrong?" asked Lionel when they were nearly finishing their dinner "You've been really strange after you came back from the bathroom…"

"I'm…" she wanted to say him that she was fine and that he needn't worry, but she could feel Sean's stare from somewhere in the restaurant "I don't feel really well… I would like to go home…" she said.

"Ok… don't worry… I'll pay this and after I'll take you home…"

When they arrived to the apartment's door Martha could see a shadow at the end of the corridor… she knew it was Sean.

"My hotel is so close from here, so if you need anything you just have to call you and I'll be here in a while, ok?"

"You're really nice, Lionel" said Martha trying to open the door, but her hands were trembling again and she couldn't. She was getting really nervous and Lionel stopped her holding her hands with his.

"Martha… you know that you can tell me anything" he said staring at hers "… and that I would do anything for you… Why don't you tell me what's going on?" he asked really worried for her.

A tear felt by Martha's cheek as she looked for that shadow she had seen. Feeling Lionel's tact on her hands, she let the key fall on the floor, and they both ducked to take it. Their hands met again on the floor. Lionel stared at Martha, she was nearly crying.

"Stay with me…" she begged whispering.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

**Blackmailed - 3**

Lionel was sitting down on the couch, Martha had gone to the bathroom again, he didn't understand what could affect her as much to make her cry at that way, but it must be something really serious.

"Would you like anything to drink?" asked her as she walked back.

"No thanks…" he said "I just want you to tell me what's wrong, Martha…"

She sat next to him looking at the floor.

"I… I can't… I can't tell you, Lionel…"

"Why? It's obvious that you need tell it to me! Oh, come on, Martha! We were just talking this morning, and all seemed to be really fine… what happened after my call that has affect you as much, uh? What was it?"

"He's threatened me…" whispered Martha.

"Who?"

"Sean Kelvin"

"Who?!"

"Sean Kelvin… a boy who was affected by the meteors… he's fine now… but he knows about Clark…" she said nearly crying "I met him… well… he met me this morning… as I left for a walk…" she had taken off her shoes and had her legs on the couch now, and she was hugging them trying to stop her cry.

"What happened?" asked Lionel.

"I first try to ignore what he was saying me… but he knows about kryptonite… and he threatened me to tell it to everybody if I don't do what he wants…"

"And what does he want?!"

"I'm not sure… but he said he would come after you leave me home… and… he kissed me in the restaurant…"

"In the restaurant?!" he exclaimed.

"He attacked me in the bathroom…"

"Why didn't you tell me then? I would…"

"You would What Lionel? He knows all… he…" suddenly the phone rang. Martha looked at Lionel with tears on her eyes, Lionel hold her hand and then she answered "Yeah?"

"What's he still doing there, Mrs Kent?

"He worried about me when I said him that I felt sick, Sean… and he didn't want to leave me alone…" she said.

"Give me the phone… I will say him a few of things!" whispered Lionel, but Martha made him shut up.

"I want him out of the apartment now!" shouted Sean from the other side of the phone.

"You said that you didn't want anybody to know about that… I'm supposed to feel bad, Sean, I can't ask him to leave…"

"Of course you can… you can, and you will… because if Mr. Luthor doesn't leave your apartment in thirty minutes, I will go to the television to talk about your dear Clark secret, do you understand, Mrs Kent?"

"I do…" she said putting down the machine.

"What has he said?" asked Lionel.

"You must leave…"

"What? NO, I'm not leaving!" said as he stood up in front of her.

"Of course you do! I… I can't risk my son's safeness for…"

"Your honor? Your dignity? Your own safeness"

"You have to go…" repeated Martha.

"Do you really think that Clark will be happy to know that his mother gave her body to a boy to save him?

Martha let her body fell on the couch.

"What more can I do? Let him go to all televisions and newspapers? See how he can kill my son?!"

"No… but you can let me help you…" he said without take his look away from Martha's shiny blue eyes. Martha stared at him a while, he seemed as confident… Then she closed her eyes, and he caressed her cheeks, and she kissed his hands, and he pull her closer to him and hugged her letting her tears fall on his chest, and she dried her tears and looked at him, and he was crying too. She stayed a while right there, with her head on his chest, and his hands on her hair, looking how Lionel cried.

"Sorry…" he said.

"Why…?" she asked caressing his chin with two fingers. Then he hold her hand and pulled her up until they could feel each other's breath. Lionel caressed her lips, they were so soft… and she kissed his fingers.

"Marth…" began Lionel.

"Sht…" interrupted Martha taking her lips closer to his… "Don't do it again…" she whispered as she joined his lips. And they kissed. And as while they were kissing Lionel caressed her soft hair and Martha put her hands on his muscled chest. They didn't stop kissing as Lionel slipped his hands down and rolled up her blouse to throw it on the floor, and as she unbuttoned his shirt and removed his tie. Then he lied her on the sofa and he sat astride on her as he caressed her perfects breasts.

"I can't believe we're doing this…" said Lionel undoing his trousers.

"Love me, Lionel…" begged her putting her hands on his waist.

It was as if the world ended after the walls of that room, as if they were the only life on the entire universe, as if that was the only thing she needed to live. After a moan the telephone rang, and Martha took it without let Lionel stop… it was too much great to stop it then.

"Yeah?" she said as she groaned.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Sean!?" suddenly screamed Martha. She had absolutely forgotten every thing that wasn't Lionel.

"Why haven't I seen him going out? And why do you seem tired, Mrs Kent?" Martha stayed in silence… none possible answer came to her mind "Listen, I'll give you ten minutes more… if I don't see Lionel Luthor going out the apartment you'll regret of it…" and he cut the call.

"It was him again, doesn't it?"

"It was" said Martha putting down the phone as Lionel moved away from Martha. "You have to leave, Lionel… we can do anything else…"

"Ok… I will leave, but don't let him to touch you, ok?" he said caressing her neck "I love you, you're mine now, and any other man can touch you now, ok?" he said kissing her forehead as he buttoned his shirt.

"I'm scared…" said Martha nearly crying.

"Martha, I know you, you're the strongest woman I know in this world, you're a wonderful mother… just see what you were going to do for him… but now I'm not going to let you do it, ok? Just follow his game, and I will ring Clark, ok?"

"No! Don't call him! Please…"

"But…"

"Please…" she begged again.

"Ok… I will not tell him anything yet, but… if he try anything… just call me" said with a hand on the door nearly opening it.

"Lionel…"

"Yeah?"

Martha stood on her tiptoes and grasped herself on Lionel's neck to not fall… She kissed him really sweetly and then she whispered on his ear "I love you too"

Just a while after Lionel had left Sean rang the door, and Lionel saw it from the other side of the corridor, wishing to kill him at that same moment… but Martha wouldn't had let him to kill anybody… instead if it was to safe her…

"Hello Mrs Kent…" said Sean walking inside "You look really hot tonight"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

**Blackmailed - 4**

Sean closed the door and Martha stepped back.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked walking towards her.

"Should I?" she asked.

"It depends…"

"What on?"

"If you want to do it at the easy way or at the hard one…" said as he caressed her neck. "You're so beautiful, Mrs Kent… I've been thinking on you since the night I saw you at the Luthor mansion… I found you really hot that day…"

"I could be your mother!"

"Age is not a problem for love…" he said.

"Do you want anything to drink?" asked Martha moving away from him.

"No, thanks"

"Are you sure? A tea? A coffee? Maybe some vine?"

"Vine would be nice..." he said. And Martha walked to the kitchen. "But take two glasses, Mrs Kent"

In the kitchen Martha thought on what was she doing… she was with a boy of her son's age who desired her… but she couldn't stop the situation because he knew something she didn't want anybody to know… she just could do something… she just could – as Lionel said – follow his game, and try to dominate it…

She walked to the living room with a bottle of red vine and two glasses.

"You're as much lovely, Mrs Kent…" said Sean looking how she served the two glasses.

"You can call me Martha, Sean…" said her giving him one of the two glasses.

"Oh… thanks Mrs… I meant… thanks Martha…" and he drank a little as Martha did too.

Lionel was in front the apartment's door, sitting on the floor, with his back against the wall, with his eyes fixed on that door behind which Martha could be hurt and he could do nothing. He had said her that he wouldn't rang Clark, even not yet… she didn't want him to know what was happening, and more over to fight with a man who knew about his weakness.

They were drinking the second glass of vine when Martha noticed that Sean eyes were looking something on the floor. She looked too… Lionel had missed his tie.

"Sean, it's not…" but he didn't listened her, he just throw the glass on the floor angrily and slapped her.

"Bitch!" he shouted. And Lionel listened it and stood up and went closer to the door to listen what was happening. "You're a bitch!" he repeated trying to slap her again, but this time she stopped his hand and he began to laugh. "I will kill your son!" he exclaimed, and then he pushed her, and she felt to the floor, but her glass felt firstly and she felt on it. The carpet got dirty of her blood before she could feel the pain, she looked at her hand and she had a crystal on her skin, she took it out and some tears felt from her eyes… then it began to bleed harder. "Oh my god!" exclaimed Sean kneeling next to her. "I'm really sorry, Mrs Kent… I didn't want to hurt you… I…" He hold her hand "That wouldn't have happened if you had been a good girl, Mrs Kent…" He got frightened of see as much blood "It's your fault!", and that little crystals on her skin "You fuck him knowing that I desire you, that I really wished your body", so he raised up and left. "I will come back, that's not over…" he said before close the door.

Lionel had listened his steps to the door so he run to hide himself. When Sean had left he knocked the door. "Martha! Martha it's me, Lionel! Open, please!"

Martha walked to the door and opened it, and the first think she did was hug him. And he round her with his arms and saw the blood on the carpet.

"Oh my god! Are you hurt?" he asked removing his arms and looking at her searching the injury. Then he saw the blood on her hand.

"It's just a cut, but he was scared" she said.

Lionel removed every crystal of Martha's hand, and she helped him to bandage it.

"Are you going back to the hotel?" she asked after they finished to clean the living room.

"Are you mad? I'm not leaving you alone after this…" he exclaimed. And they sat on the couch were they loved each other just a pair of hours ago. "… I will never leave you alone again…" he whispered caressing her hair. And she left her head on his legs.

"He will come back…" said Martha.

"We'll think a way to stop him…" said him still caressing her hair.

"I like how it sounds…"

"How sounds what?"

"The 'We'… you and me" said Martha taking his hands and kissing them. "I love you"

"Me too… and I would like it to happen before…" said kissing her. They spent a while in silence: Martha's head on Lionel's legs and both joining their hands.

"Thank you, Lionel" whispered Martha nearly falling asleep.

"What for?" asked him.

"For be with me, for not let me alone…" and she closed her eyes and felt asleep on his legs.

The next morning, when Martha opened her eyes, she was lying on the couch and covered by Lionel's jacket. She smelt coffee and stood up.

"Good morning" she said.

"Good morning" said Lionel taking her a cup of coffee and a toast. "I'm not a good cooker, but you need to eat".

Taking the cup, Martha kissed his lips and he kissed her back.

"I love find you with me when I open my eyes…" she said.

"I also like knowing that when I come back of my dreams… you aren't one of them…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

**Blackmailed - 5**

"He was scared…" whispered Martha while she drunk her coffee.

"What?"

"Sean. He got frightened when he saw he had hurt me…"

"But he said that he would come back…"

"I know…" she said drinking a little more coffee as her look rolled down. Lionel noticed he had become a little sat and hugged her.

"You needn't be worry, ok? We'll advice to your office that you can't began this week, and I'll take you to Smallville…"

"That won't work… he knows the farm, he was a Clark's mate at school…"

"I'm not going to let you give him what he wants, Martha…"

"But it will be over then…" she exclaimed "… just a night"

"NO! No. No. No." said once and again, Lionel "I'm not, Martha… If we're together now, you're problems are mine too, and we're going to solution this as a couple… not giving you to a mad guy!"

Martha looked at him, his eyes were red of rage, he was nearly crying, and suddenly, a tear felt down his cheek and stopped on his lip… before in felt down Martha kissed him and tasted the salty flavor of that little tear mixed with the sweet one of his love.

"You are not going to leave me ever, are you?" she asked sweetly letting her head on his shoulder to feel the safeness he always gave her.

"No, of course I'm not…" he whispered kissing her hair.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until the door's bell rang. Martha trembled.

"Is it him?" asked Lionel. But Martha just answered with a worrying look. "Ok… stay here, I will open"

"No! If he finds you here…"

Lionel didn't let her finish… he kissed sweetly her lips and she stayed kneeling on the sofa looking at the door that Lionel opened.

It would be impossible to say who was more surprised to see the other there: if it was Lionel, who was hoping the man who was blackmailing Martha to punch his face; or if it was Clark, who was hopping to find his mother alone and nervous to began her new job in just a pair of days.

"Clark!" exclaimed Lionel "Hi!"

"Hi Lionel…" said Clark slowly "What are you doing here?"

"He's visiting your mother, sweetheart" said Martha quickly standing from the sofa "Can't him?"

"Oh… yeah! Sure he can…" said Clark walking inside "It's just that… I wasn't hoping him here… Hi mummy…" and he kissed her cheek.

"Hello sweetheart"

"It's just ten in the morning…" said Clark "Is there a fly as early?"

"I came with the Luthor's jet" that wasn't a lie.

"Have you already breakfast, sweetheart?" asked Martha.

"I have, mum…" his eyes didn't left Lionel's, like if he was looking for something in the man's look.

"So… why has you came, dear?" asked Martha "There's anything wrong at home?"

"No, there isn't… I just wanted to know how were going your first days in Washington…"

"That's the same I came too" said Lionel.

"It's really nice to have two as great men looking after me…" said Martha kissing a cheek of each one "Are you both staying for lunch?"

"Yeah" they answered at the same time.

"Great! So… I should go to buy some foot… the cupboards still empty…"

"I'm coming with you…" said Lionel.

"It's not necessary, Lionel"

"Of course it is" said Lionel thinking on how much dangerous it could be for Martha to go out alone.

"Listen to my mother, Lionel… she said it isn't necessary…" said Clark "Why don't we let her go out as we stay here… talking"

"That sounds so great!" exclaimed Martha "I'm going to take my bag.

Lionel followed her to the room.

"Are you mad? You can't go out alone!"

"He can't suspect anything, Lionel…" whispered Martha knowing that her son could be listening them from the living room. "I will be fine, there's a little supermarket at the corner, I'm going to buy a few things to cook the meal and I'll come back… just ten minutes, ok?"

Lionel walked her to the door and went out the corridor with her…

"Be careful, ok?"

"I'll be fine…" repeated Martha kissing him and leaving as Lionel went inside just when Clark had stopped his x-ray vision.

"What's going on, Lionel?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" his voice trembled thinking that Clark had found out about Martha's blackmailed and she would think he had tell him…

"Have you spent the night here?" he asked.

"No!"

"Don't lie! I saw she kissed you!"

"What? How…? You shouldn't spy people, Clark!"

"Don't try to teach me! She's weak because the moving, how can you take advantage of the situation to seduce her?!"

"I'm not…!"

"Don't replay me!" interrupted Clark. "He's my mother and I'm not going to let her ruin her life falling in love with you just because you desire her!"

"You should be talking with her about this, Clark… not with me…"

"No! I'm talking with you because I want you to take your private jet and go back to Metropolis right now!"

"Clark, you should calm… I love your mother!"

"You're not able to love anybody, Lionel…"

"You can think what you want, Clark… but I love her… I love your mother more than anything… and you can't ask me to go far from her…"

"No, but I can ask her to go far from you…"

"She's happy with me! You have to understand it!"

"I'm not going to understand that my mother has falled in love with the man my father had hated as much!" shouted Clark anger "She just loved my father…"

"Wait" said Lionel.

"What?"

"Haven't you heard anything?"

"Heard what?"

"What time is it?"

"Eleven past five"

"She left twenty minutes ago!" exclaimed Lionel leaving the apartment.

"What? Wait me! What's on?!"

In the middle of the corridor there was a supermarket plastic back on the floor. Lionel run there: pasta, tomato, some broken eggs…

"Martha!" he exclaimed running downstairs.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

**Blackmailed - 6**

"Hey! Lionel!" exclaimed Clark when they arrived to the street "What's going on? Where's my mother? Why are we running?"

"He took her!"

"What?"

"He took her! I tell her she shouldn't go out alone… Oh god! What are we going to do now!" he was crying of rage.

"Lionel! Lionel!" tried Clark to take him back to the real world "What happened? Who took my mother? Why?"

"A boy… someone who went with you to high school met her yesterday…"

When she opened her eyes, Martha found herself in a pretty room. She was lying on a bed, her head wasn't really good, it seemed that he had drugged her to make her sleep. The last thing she remembered was that she was walking on the corridor to her apartment when she felt someone grabbing her from his wrist, she listened the supermarket bag fall to the floor and then, her eyes closed themselves. She stood up and went out the room. She felt a little sick, she didn't wear her shoes. She arrived to the kitchen, there was nobody there… The front door was right there… she tried to open it… it was block.

"Good morning Mrs Kent" said Sean voice coming from the living room. And Martha walked there.

"Where am I, Sean?" asked her.

"I had to take you to my flat. It's not as big as yours… but nobody will disturb as here"

"What have you give me, I don't feel really well…"

"Yeah… I'm really sorry… but I had to drug you because I knew that Clark had visited you and I didn't want him to listen to you…" he said walking to the kitchen, and he came back with a cup of tea "Take this… you'll feel better…"

"Was she crazy? Did she really think that I would let her to satisfy him at this way?!" exclaimed Clark really annoyed with his disappeared mother when Lionel had already told him.

"That was what I said her… but she insisted that you shouldn't know anything…"

"We must find her before it be too late… I'm not letting him touch my mother…" said Clark "Which was his name"

"It was Shone… no… it began by S… Sa-… no… So… Si…" he tried to remember "Sean! It was Sean!"

"Sean Kelvin!?"

"Yeah! That was it!"

"I thought he was dead… I will call Chloe, she'll say us where's he staying…"

When Martha felt better Sean was playing the piano and she walked to him.

"Sean… I want to come back home, Clark and Lionel shall be really worried about me…"

"You're not leaving, Mrs Kent"

"You can't have me here… they'll began to look for me!"

"I'm sure of this… but you'll be able to leave after we've finished our treat…"

Martha run to the door and tried to opened it at any way… Sean walked there really calm and grabbed her hands to stop her.

"If you want to leave now you can…" he said "But tomorrow morning you're son will appear on all the newspapers first pages."

"Ok… ok…" said Martha with a hard breath "What do you exactly want from me?"

"I want to feel how you love me…"

"Clark… I'm really sorry of what you saw… We've just found out and we haven't spoken about the best way to tell it to you… I'm sure that Martha was just thinking that it wasn't the moment yet…" said Lionel as they waited for Chloe's answer "She really loves you, Clark… and I love her as much as she loves me… And I would really like you to understand it, because you're mother will be really hurt if you don't let her to continue her life just trying to be happy…"

"I want her to be happy… but I can't understand what she chose you! Weren't more men in the world?"

"I like to know that you like me, Clark" said Lionel laughing "Listen, we don't use to choose the person who we fall in love… and I agree you, I'm maybe not the best man for your mother, Martha's a wonderful woman and she may deserves a better man, someone who doesn't have a past like mine… but I love her, I love her and she has felt in love with me… so I'm not able to ask her to forget me, Clark… I just can try to make her as much happy as I can, I just can promise you that I will never, never, hurt her…"

Before Clark could say anything his phone rang.

Martha wasn't sure of what she was going to do. She was just thinking on the moment that that nightmare would end and she could continue her life with Lionel and her son. She round Sean with her arm and kissed his young lips, then he pull her from her arm and took her to the same bed she had woke up before. He began to undo her blouse as she caressed his hair staring the ceiling. He took off her blouse and removed her bra to find her breast more beautiful as he had imagined it. Martha took his hand to them to let him touch them. She wanted it to be as fast it was possible. He grabbed them, and kissed them, an also lick her nipples… and she moaned as some tears felt down from her blue eyes. He stopped.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Continue." She answered.

"No. You don't want it… you… you're a bitch!" exclaimed him slapping her really upset. Martha scream and began to cry harder, but didn't move, didn't say anything, didn't try to defend herself… He stood up really angry and took a rope from the wardrobe, then he took a pair of scissors from a drawer and cut it into two. He left the scissors on the table and tied her hands to the bed.

"What are you doing?" asked Martha still crying but too much weak to think on try to fight with him.

"That's what you want… you want to be the victim of the game…" said him "Well… that's what you're going to be…" He took again the scissors "I tried to be polite with you, ma'am" said as he cut her bra "I tried to be kind, to do it slowly to prepare you to be loved by me…" then he cut her skirt "but you still without understanding it… so now I will take what I want instead if I hurt you" and finally he cut her panties and threw them on the floor.

"That's the address Chloe gave us" said Clark when they arrived at a tall building "He's on the fifteenth floor"

"What are we waiting for, so?" said Lionel going inside.

"Lionel, wait"

"Is anything wrong?"

"Yes…" said Clark "Maybe I've judged you just for your past…I mean… If my mother loves you must be because she sees something good on you, and that's enough for me…"

"Really?"

"Well… you're here, with me, worried for her… I mean… how else could you demonstrate your love for her in a better way?"

"Thanks Clark… What about if we go out to lunch after this…? The three: your mother, you and me…"

"That would be really nice" answered Clark "but you pay"

"Stop it, please" begged Martha crying but without enough strength to shout. "Stop it…"

"Don't you like it?" asked Sean as his hand slip from her breast to her pussy and began to play in it with his fingers until it became wet.

Suddenly they listened a noise and Sean went out the corridor after took a piece of kryptonite from his jean's pocket.

"Hi Clark" listened Martha that he said. But before she could advice her son shouting, Lionel jumped on Sean and took the kryptonite from his hands, then he threw it through the window.

"Lionel!" shouted Martha among her cry.

"Martha, my dear!" exclaimed Lionel seeing her absolutely naked and tied up to the bed.

He untied her and cover her with his jacket, which fortunately was enough long to cover her until her knees. When Clark entered into the room, after left Sean unconscious on the floor, found them kissing really sweetly.

"Mum! Are you ok?"

"I am now, sweetheart…" and she let him to hug her as she kissed his forehead "I'm really sorry, dear… I didn't want to worry you…"

"All's over now, mum… and Lionel's going to pay us a lunch…"

"Did I say that?" joked Lionel.

"Of course you did… after say that you love my mother…"

"Did you really said this?" asked Martha.

"I did… we're going to have lunch at the better restaurant of Washington"

"Oh! I wasn't asking you that!" exclaimed Martha "Anyway… I love you too" and they kissed.

THE END.


End file.
